Existen los milagros
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Situado en Amanecer/ Bella murio en el parto de Renesmee, a pasado un año y es el cumpleaños de su hija, le gustaria estar ahi con su familia pero ella esta en el cielo y no puede, o... ¿tal vez si?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! **

**Bueno esta historia la escribí en un momento de inspiración mientras pensaba que habría pasado si bella hubiera muerto en amanecer.**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen un review.**

**Recuerden: Twilight no me pertenece ¬¬**

* * *

Capitulo 1: la oferta

Solté un suspiro mientras miraba la puesta del sol en la tierra. Todo se veía tan pacifico, las tonalidades anaranjadas, ligeramente rosadas y con un pequeño toque lila para luego ser remplazado por un cielo estrellado. A pesar de toda esta belleza, a mi ya nada me importaba, todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba no estaba conmigo.

Se preguntaran quien soy y porque digo todo esto.

Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los conocidos, y la razón por la que soy tan infeliz es que estoy muerta. No, no les miento. Yo morí el 10 de septiembre cuando di a luz a mi hija.

De eso ya ha pasado un año, por lo que hoy es el aniversario de mi muerte, el cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija y en tres días es mi cumpleaños, 20 años oficialmente. Pero ya que importaba.

Sí, estoy en el cielo, todos son amables, están felices, todo es hermoso… pero yo no tengo a todos los que amo conmigo… bueno, no exactamente.

Hace tres meses recibimos a dos personas más, se imaginaran la sorpresa me lleve al ver a mi madre y a Phil. Cuando me recupere del shock corrí a abrazarla tan fuerte como pude; ella también estaba sorprendida de verme nuevamente, y en el instante en que nos vimos a los ojos rompimos en un llanto lleno de tristeza y alegría combinadas.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía. Aunque sea algo bueno salió de esto: les pude contar la verdad sobre mi vida durante estos dos años. Al principio quedaron en shock, para luego bombardearme con miles de preguntas; pero sin duda alguna, la pregunta de Reneé fue la que más me emociono: _¿soy abuela?_

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con una gran sonrisa y la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Pasamos toda la noche abrasadas, mientras ella me daba palabras de consuelo, diciéndome que aunque sea Renesmee tenía a su padre que cuidaría de ella.

Y era verdad, pude ver que Edward estaba cuidando de nuestra hija.

Aunque al mismo tiempo veía cuanto le costaba. Verlo en ese estado me partía el alma, viendo como sus ojos no brillaban como solían hacerlo… sentía que me partían en dos; era obvio que el intentaba que no se notara, por el bien de Renesmee seguramente; pero cuando ella preguntaba sobre mí, podía ver el dolor y la tristeza que se posaba en sus orbes dorados.

Era horrible tener que ver esto cada día me "mataba", el saber que él lo está pasando tan mal me hacia querer gritar. Pero es mejor verlo, no podría seguir sin verlo aunque sea solo por un segundo.

En ese momento una respiración me aviso que había alguien conmigo. No me voltee, ya sabía quién era, era una presencia inconfundible.

-Hola Isabella- me saludo cordialmente.

-Hola Señor- le devolví el saludo, volteándome para darle la cara a Dios. Si, no me escucharon mal, Dios.

Lo conocí oficialmente unos días después de haber llegado al cielo. Me encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando las nubes, a la vez las lágrimas traicioneras se liberaban, pensando en mi familia.

Me sorprendí mucho al verlo, más que nada, porque su aspecto me recordaba a Carlisle. Era rubio, alto, de unos 40 años y vestía completamente de blanco, pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos celestes como el cielo y su sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era como mirar al sol.

Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado, sin omitir ningún detalle mientras el escuchaba pacientemente cada una de mis palabras. Cuando finalice mi relato, saco algo de su bolsillo: era un espejo de mano. Me dijo que a través de él podría ver lo que mi corazón deseara ver. Al principio no lograba entender el porqué, pero el solamente sonrió, se levanto y dijo: tú eres especial.

Y sin más se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Igual que siempre- respondí en medio de un suspiro, mirando el espejo donde aparecía el rostro de Edward.

-¿Los extrañas mucho verdad?- me pregunto suavemente mientras se acercaba.

-Más que a nada- le respondí sinceramente mientras que una traicionera lagrima resbalaba lentamente por mi mejilla.

El me tendió un pañuelo, el cual acepte sin dudar mientras dejaba el espejo en la mesa.

El me miro por un minuto antes de hablar.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

-¿Qué es Señor?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es la razón por la que vine hoy- dijo mientras me indicaba que me sentara. Lo hice y espere a que el hiciera lo mismo.

-Isabella… muy pocas veces he visto un amor verdadero, por lo que entenderás que estuve sorprendido cuando me encontré contigo. El nivel de amor, comprensión y lealtad que emitías por tu esposo, tu hija y el resto de tu nueva familia…era algo impresionante. Algo que nunca vi, aunque sea no con tal intensidad. Estaba gratamente sorprendido- me dijo con una suave sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponderle- Esa fue la razón por la que te di el espejo, pensé que podría ayudarte a ser feliz, el saber que ellos estaban bien. Pero al parecer me equivoque ya que tú seguías deprimida. Estuve observando cómo te sentías día a día; también estuve observando a tu esposo. Se nota que a él le afecto mucho tu muerte y a pesar de que siguió adelante por su hija y su familia… se notaba que había un vacio, en el y en tu familia.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- le pregunte con curiosidad cuando termino.

-Porque tengo algo que ofrecerte.- me dijo mientras me traspasaba con sus ojos, era una sensación extraña, como si me examinaran con unos rayos x- Pero antes…

En ese momento aparecieron mi madre y Phil en la habitación viéndose bastante confundidos; entonces fijaron su vista en mí, para luego enfocarla en Dios.

Nos miraron con abierta curiosidad.

-Siéntense, por favor- les indico y ellos obedecieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mi madre con su curiosidad habitual.

-Tengo algo que ofrecerle a Isabella, pero creo que es necesario que ustedes estén al tanto- les explico rápidamente.

-¿Qué oferta?- pregunto Phil.

-Vengo a ofrecerte… volver a la tierra, con tu familia.

Creo que en ese mismo instante entre en estado de shock.

_¿Volver? ¿A la tierra? ¿Con mi familia? ¿Lo decía enserio?_

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

-te estoy dando la oportunidad de que puedas volver a la tierra y quedarte con tu esposo y tu hija.

-¿Por qué me está ofreciendo esto? ¿Por qué a mí?- le pregunte confundida y sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-Por todo lo que mencione anteriormente. La mayoría de las personas de una manera u otra son felices aquí, pero tú no. Tú tienes un amor y una devoción tan poderosos por tu esposo y tu hija… que, en mi opinión, merece ser recompensado.- me explico- Es tu decisión ¿Quieres volver?

No podía creerlo, mi cerebro estaba trabajando a su mayor capacidad para asimilar toda la información recibida.

Entonces sentí los brazos de mi madre ciñéndose a mí alrededor.

-Hazlo hija, yo estaré bien. Edward y Renesmee te necesitan- me susurro en mi oído.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía.

Me gire hacia Dios y hable con seguridad: Quiero hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Merezco un review? acepto todo: halagos, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte… solo aprieten ese lindo botoncito que dice review.**

**Editado: 26/11/11.**

**-Euge.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: milagro

_-Hazlo hija, yo estaré bien. Edward y Renesmee te necesitan- me susurro en mi oído._

_Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía._

_Me gire hacia Dios y hable con seguridad: Quiero hacerlo._

-De acuerdo.- dijo él mientras se levantaba- No hay tiempo que perder: son las 11:53, tenemos que apurarnos si quieres llegar mientras todavía sea el cumpleaños de tu hija- me informo, y en ese momento mi corazón se inflo de alegría al pensar que estaría con mi hija en su cumpleaños.

Entonces, el agarro el espejo de mano que me había dado hace tanto tiempo para que pudiera ver a mi familia. Lo toco 3 veces con la punta de su dedo, un brillo dorado lo ilumino por un instante y de la nada, el espejo se había transformado en un collar de plata con un delicado dije en forma de corazón.

Se acerco a mí lentamente y me tendió el collar. Cuando lo tuve en mi mano note que era un pedazo del espejo, rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

Era hermoso.

-Póntelo- me indico bajo mi mirada confundida.

-Si estás segura de querer hacer esto- dijo una vez que me puse el collar- lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar claramente en tu familia y el collar te llevara con ellos.

En ese momento, no sé porque, tal vez fue un impulso que no pude reprimir, un ataque de alegría o quien sabe lo que me hizo hacerlo; pero no pude resistirme a ir a abrazarlo. Note que se tenso durante un segundo, pero luego me devolvió el gesto delicadamente.

-Gracias. Muchas, _muchísimas_ gracias- le dije con una gran sonrisa que esperaba que mostrara lo agradecida que estaba.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, como te lo dije cuando te conocí: _tú eres especial._- me recordó- Te lo mereces.

En ese instante voltee a ver a mi madre y a Phil, y los abrace fuertemente.

-Los voy a extrañar- les dije una vez que nos separamos.

-Nosotros también- me respondieron con una sonrisa.

-Pero hay personas que te necesitan más.- me dijo mi madre con algunas lagrimas en los ojos aunque todavía estaba sonriendo- Dale a los Cullen nuestros saludos.

-Lo hare- les dije y me gire nuevamente hacia Dios.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunto y solamente asentí rápidamente.

-Muy bien. Ahora solamente concéntrate en tu familia y estarás junto a ellos- me recordó.

Asentí y dije:-De nuevo, muchas gracias.

-De nada, y buena suerte… Bella.

No pude evitar sorprenderme y sentirme feliz al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así.

El me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me recordaba a Carlisle y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 11:57.

Me tengo que apurar.

Cerré los ojos y en mi mente aparecieron instantáneamente los rostros de toda mi familia: _Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesmee…_

Sentí como una onda cálida me envolvía completamente y cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontré en un lugar familiar y a la vez desconocido. Era una casa que nunca había visto, de eso estaba segura, pero se notaba ese aire familiar, aquel toque que ponía Esme cada vez que remodelaba algo. Ese toque característico. El toque Cullen.

Me acerque con cuidado hasta una ventana que estaba abierta convenientemente en un ángulo que podía ver todo pero nadie podía verme.

Todos estaban juntos, incluso Jacob y Seth estaban ahí. Había una pila enorme de regalos ya abiertos y cosas tiradas por el piso que seguramente pertenecían a Renesmee. Al mirarla observe que aparentaba unos 5 años a pesar de que acababa de cumplir un año.

Todos están alrededor de ella, sonriéndole pero a la vez se notaba la tristeza en sus rostros, especialmente en los de Edward y de mi hija.

-Vamos Nessie, arriba el ánimo- la intento de animar Jacob.

-Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas puesto ese apodo a mi hija- le reprendí yo con una sonrisa.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas en mi dirección, aparentemente sobresaltados. Creo no me habían oído entrar.

Cuando me vieron creí por un instante que sus ojos se les iban a salir de sus orbitas. Me pregunte momentáneamente si los vampiros podían entrar en estado de shock.

La primera en reaccionar fue Renesmee.

-¿Mami?- me pregunto con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

Era la primera vez que me decía_ mami_ y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza y abría los brazos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella no se hizo rogar y salto a mis brazos.

La abrace fuertemente y recordé algo.

Mire mi reloj y marcaba las 11:59 pm.

-Por cierto.- le dije y ella me miro con sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas- feliz cumpleaños, corazón.

Cuando esas palabras abandonaron mis labios ella sonrió enormemente, mostrando todos sus dientecitos blancos y perfectamente derechos.

En ese momento sentí otro par de brazos rodearme, unos brazos que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿En realidad eres tú?- me pregunto mientras me miraba como si esperaba que fuera a desaparecer en medio del aire en cualquier instante.

En lugar de responderle me acerque a él y junte sus labios con los míos. Cuando se tocaron sentí esa conocida electricidad que tanto extrañaba mientras nuestros labios se unían en una ya conocida danza; sentía que fuegos artificiales explotaban dentro de mí y que todo mi ser pedía más de este contacto.

Había vuelto a casa.

Al separarnos, nuestra hija nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al voltearme, me encontré con todos ya recuperados por el shock inicial mirándome con una sonrisa.

El primero en abrazarme fue Emmett con uno de sus abrazos de oso, después le siguió Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie (al parecer nuestra amistad seguía intacta), Jacob (que me amenazo con secuestrarme para que no me fuera de nuevo) y finalmente Seth.

Mientras abrazaba a todos no solté a Renesmee y Edward no se despego de mi lado. Ya los había perdido una vez y no iba a permitirlo que pasara nuevamente.

Cuando todos se calmaron, me preguntaron cómo es que todo esto había pasado.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que…?- comenzó Carlisle mirándome entre atónito y maravillado.

-Pues…- y proseguí a relatarles toda la historia de mi año en el cielo: los primeros días, cuando conocí a Dios y me dio el espejo para poder verlos (Carlisle se sorprendió cuando le dije que me recordaba a el), cuando los miraba por el espejo, cuando llegaron mi madre y Phil, y por ultimo: la oferta que hizo que mi vida volviera a tener sentido.

Cuando finalice todos miraron mi collar con infinita curiosidad.

-Eso es toda la historia- les dije.

Mire hacia abajo y me encontré con mí hija tocando el collar con sus pequeñas manitos. Al notar que la observaba me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante para luego decir:

-El mejor cumpleaños de la vida.

-Sin duda alguna- la apoyo Edward con una sonrisa que parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer de su rostro, al igual que la mía.

Era cierto, que mejor día para volver que el cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija.

Cuando contemple a mi familia entendí lo que dios me había querido decir: hay pocos amores verdaderos en el mundo, pero cuando lo encuentras, haces lo que sea para conservarlos. Ya sea hacia tus padres, tus hermanos, tus amigos, tus hijos o el amor de tu vida. Si un amor es puro, definitivamente merece ser recompensado.

Si, el destino nos puso muchas trabas en el camino, pero nuestro amor es tan fuerte que supero todo, incluso a la muerte; demostrando así: que existen los milagros…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review :)**

**Besos**

**-Euge**

**Editado: 26/11/11.**

**-Euge.**


End file.
